doraemon_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon Everything
Welcome to the world of Doraemon Everything Do you ever is Doraemon? If you have this type of questions please forget it because Doreamon's birth date is 3 september 2112 . It is not possible to us to see Doraemon! we don't have any tools like him.so forget it .next it about doraemn ABOUT DORAEMON It is doraemon in real or we can say the writing who had wrote doraemon,the real picture is this one if you not believe please go and check at the google it is given there but I have not copy it from google. '' ''Some interesting facts of Doreamon * the real colour of Doraemon is yellow!. See the picture below * The first girlfriend is Noramyako. * Doraemon's lucky number is 129.3 * Doraemon is a factory-rejected toy * Doraemon had two pair of ears but he lost his ears due to a cause that is when he is sleeping a mouse bit in his ears. * Dorami is stronger than Doraemon About nobita He is a lazy boy . He is 10 years old. He birth date is 7 August.He is a best of Doraemon and Shinzuka.he has friend are Gian,Suneo,Dekisugi etc. ''MORE DETAILS YOU WILL GET '' Did you know? # That Doraemon had a girlfriend called Noramyako, but she broke up with him after the mouse ate his ears? # That "Stray male cat" is one of the few direct translations of the name Doraemon? # That Doraemon was manufactured on September 3, 2112 in Matsushiba Robot Factory? # That Doraemon's original paint colour is yellow? # That every main character actually represents elementary school archetypes that Fujiko had noticed in his school days? # That Doraemon has a production code, MS-903? # That Nobita originally had a pet called Po Ponn, but was removed later by Fujiko? # That 'Shizuka' is actually a Japanese word meaning 'quiet'? # That the name 'Jaiko' is actually a nickname, but Fujiko never gave her a real name? # That the name 'Suneo' was originally supposed to be spelt 'Tsuneo' but was changed by Fujiko? # That August 30, 2122 is the exact date when Doraemon's ears were eaten by mice? # That Nobita has only three talents: Sleeping, Shooting, & making String Figures? # That Nobita hates eating fish except for Sashimi, Carrot & Peppers? # That the voice actor who voiced Gian (Takeshi Gouda) in the 1973 anime was the voice actor of Suneo in the 1979 anime? # That Sunekichi owns the only Lamborghini Murcielago in Japan, as seen in "This Road, That Road, and the Easy Road"? # That if you fix the ratio of Gian, Suneo, Shizuka & Nobita's physical fitness, it will be Gian:Suneo:Shizuka:Nobita=10:7:5:3 while if intelligence it will be Shizuka:Suneo:Gian:Nobita=12:7:4:2? # That Doraemon is currently the highest rated kids show in India? # That Fujiko F. Fujio created Doraemon after a series of three events: He wished for a machine that would create ideas for him, he tripped over his daughter's toy, and he heard cats fighting in his neighborhood? # That Dorami has a boyfriend named Dora the Kid? # That Doraemon loves going on random date, and most of the times with Mii-chan? That Fujiko had shown in the original series that Gian's mother was dead, but later added her in the 2005 series Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (born June 15th) is one of the main characters in the Doraemon series. In the U.S. and U.K. dubs, he is known as Big G. Gian is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean and violent behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasion Takeshi Gouda (Japanese Kanji: ), (born June 15th), more commonly known by his nickname Gian (Japanese: ジャイアン, translation of the English term Giant), is one of the main characters in the Doraemon series. In the U.S. and U.K. dubs, he is known as Big G. Gian is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean and aggressive behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasions. Despite his flaws and big bully appearance, Gian is actually a good person inside and always helps his friends and is loyal to them when they are in trouble. The official US Doraemon website states that deep inside, Gian is just a simple guy with a big heart. In the 1979 anime, Gian is voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe, and in the 2005 anime, he is voiced by Subaru K